If Only
by TeaEnthusiast
Summary: Ok, so at first this might sound a little confusing, but here it is. This is after the fifth PJ book, and like the Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, and Mark of Athena never happened. So basically, Percy has gotten kidnapped by Hera, and Annabeth hasn't found him yet. I hope y'all like it..! (I would highly appreciate any reviews, you know, just in case you want too or something...)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Annabeth sat in her fourth period trigonometry class absentmindedly doodling on the bottom of her blank paged notebook. It was the beginning of the third semester, the first day back since Spring Break. But Annabeth didn't mind coming back to school. Well, to be correct, she didn't _care_.

Lately, Annabeth hadn't really cared about anything. Ever since her best friend, Percy Jackson, disappeared from the face of the planet seven months ago. Annabeth used to be an athletic, fun-loving, knowledge seeking girl that believed in her power to change the universe. And even though she still was those things, they were covered up by the overarching shadows shading her dull, blank face.

Ever since the end of the summer, Annabeth had been like this. She had spoken approximently nine times in the whole seven-month span, only when she was sick or absolutely needed too. She had made no attempt to make friends in her new school: San Fransisco Girl's Academy. She didn't bother getting to her classes on time, usually roaming the halls until the teacher demanded her presence. Her days would consist of waking up, (sometimes) eating breakfast, going to school, coming home, (pretending to) eat dinner, and going to bed. Annabeth's cheeks had caved in, her fingers became more bony, she was getting skinnier by the day. Her dad started to take her to a psychiatrist, but Annabeth would just stare blankly out the window and pretend not to hear.

Obviously, her dad knew what the problem was, but he thought he was doing the right thing.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**(seven months before)**

****"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Annabeth was in the midst of a full on rampage to Chiron when she saw her father walk through the door.

"I'm here to take you home, Annabeth." Her dad answered calmly. "Chiron contacted me last night, he said it was the best thing for you."

Annabeth's nostrils flared violently in Chiron's direction, and he looked away, ashamed. Chiron was Annabeth's _real_ father figure when her dad wasn't there for her. It hurt her badly to be betrayed like this.

"Dad, you don't understand. This _is _my home. And I'm staying here until I find Percy."

Mr. Chase gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Honey, Percy isn't coming back. If he left, he would have come back right now. It's been two weeks. Two full weeks without a single letter, phone call, a mist even."

Annabeth jerked away from her dad's touch and turned to face the wall so he couldn't see her tears.

"So, you're saying he's dead. That I should just give up on my best friend, dad. My only friend. The one that has always been there for me even when you weren't. Dad, all of my friends are dead or gone. I have no one. No one. I can't give up on the one I love the most."

But Mr. Chase just insensitively grabbed her arm as she flailed around and steered her to the car.

* * *

Annabeth shivered and gulped, like she always did when she recalled any past memory about Percy, including Percy, or mentioning Percy. For the most part, she attempted to avoid it, knowing full well that he wasn't coming back. But every once in a while, he would forcefully spring up in her memory; choking her down and demanding to be remembered.

Annabeth had come to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back. He was gone forever. She had lost all hope. She came to the conclusion while landing in California. That it would just be easier to believe he was gone, than having false hope that he would return. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get this one particular feeling out of her system. Like, his presence was there. Or that it was going to be there. And that was the only reason that Annabeth hadn't taken her life. Because, I assure you, she would have. But she almost felt like, if she had to live, she would live for Percy...no matter how much of a suckish life it was.

"Annabeth...Annabeth. Excuse me? Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth's head popped up from her desk as she tried to find the owner of the big, confident voice coming from the front of the room. After finding it, she hesitantly raised her hand, to show that she was, in fact, the Annabeth Chase she was asking for.

"Yes, well.. You've got a visitor waiting outside. He said it was urgent."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she stood up and gathered her books. She assumed that it was her father again, insisting that she should eat her vegetables, or to ask if she wanted to go shopping that weekend. She steadily made it to the front of the classroom before looking up. But the visitor had already made his way to the inside of the classroom. He cleared his throat, and Annabeth looked up. She dropped her books and jumped back. She raggedly whispered,

"Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The visitor who had entered the room was about half a foot taller than Annabeth. He had deep, green eyes, and glossy, black hair. He was the kind of guy that looked like a surfer without trying, or like a celebrity in a disguise that really wasn't working. He was wearing a leather necklace that looked a lot like the same one Annabeth would faithfully wear every day. As he walked in, the 27 girls couldn't take their eyes off him, but he only had eyes for the girl standing directly in front of him.

As if two magnets were pulling them together, Annabeth spontaneously launched herself onto the boy, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck, not attempting to hide the sobs reeking from Annabeth's mouth.

The girls of the San Fransisco Girls Academy sat there in shock. Never before had they seen Annabeth do anything, much less have a dramatic, emotional reunion with a hot guy they hadn't ever met. Even as the bell rang, not a single person moved, too engrossed in the events at hand.

Finally, the guy whispered something in Annabeth's ear, and she nodded. They broke apart, but he gripped her hand ferociously as he picked up her bookbag and draped it over one (very toned) shoulder. They walked out of the classroom without a single word and left the school.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight, Annabeth immediately buried her head in his chest, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. They stood there for ages, not saying a word, until Annabeth took a deep breath in and asked brokenly through gritted teeth,

"Why'd you leave me? Why'd you go? I- I thought you were dead, Percy. I told myself you were dead. I'm still not sure if this is just a dream or not-"

But then Percy kissed her. Kissed her right in the middle of the parking lot, in front of dozens of kids switching to their next class.

"I didn't _want_ to leave, Annabeth. I _didn't_ leave. I got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"Hera."

"Oh if I could get my hands on that stupid-idiotic-stupid-"

Annabeth struggled for the right words to express the anger in her head. Percy smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh i'm just glad to see the normal Annabeth back." He chuckled to himself, before saying again, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

* * *

"Um, Percy? Why are we at the airport?"

"I told you. We're going home."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized what this meant.

"WAIT. WE'RE GOING BACK TO CAMP?"

And then her shoulders drooped.

"Percy. Zeus won't let us."

Percy smiled his signature grin.

"Ya he will. We have a little deal."

And when Annabeth raised her eyebrows expectantly, he just shrugged.

"Oh, you know. You're basic, _I'll save the world for you if you give me two free buddy passes for a Delta flight from Los Angeles to New York City _deal." And when Annabeth rolled her eyes, he just dragged her towards the counter. "Oh, come on, Annabeth. We're gonna miss the flight! And I really really want to see my mom. I haven't in 7 months."

"Wait, you haven't seen your mom yet?"

Percy shook his head sadly.

"You saw...me? First?"

Percy just smiled again.

"Come on, Annabeth! We've gotta get on board!"


End file.
